Noah the Elder
Noah also known as Noah the Elder is the hidden main antagonist-turned-supporting character of Happy Feet and a major character in Happy Feet Two. He is the mayor of Emperor-Land and the leader of its council of elders. He tries to hold his beloved community together even through increasingly difficult times. He is one of the two members of the Big Bad Ensemble of the movie the other being the Aliens. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving. Personality Supported by a cradle of Elders, Noah is a forceful leader, but he struggles to withstand the winds of change. Mumble and his Happy Feet was treated as a threat to his authority and dignity of his proud Emperor Nation. But after he has seen the aliens, he begins to dance as well. In Happy Feet Two, he is seen as a more supportive character, having accepted dancing as the penguin way of life. He keeps the nation intact while trapped by the Doomberg and never loses hope. He is devoted to protecting his beloved nation through all the rough times. Noah is also the only penguin that has a hunched back. Appearance Like his elders, Noah is the oldest emperor penguin that has a hunched back and orange eyes. He is also the tallest of the Emperor Penguins. Information ''Happy Feet In his first appearance, he is seen when he is shouting all of the males to huddle their egg when the Great 'Guin shows up in the spirit. At the end of the movie, he is reformed and seen, dancing with Lovelace at the end. Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, he made his second appearance as a supporting character. Noah is first seen when he is seen watching the emperor penguins dancing on the Opening Medley. When the Doomberg crashes into the entrance of Emperor-Land, he was seen trapped along with the rest of the emperor penguins except Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Bo. When the Skua begin to gather and intimate the trapped emperor penguins, Noah refused to be cowed by them and instead speaks and inspiring speech of perseverance in the this dire time urging his people to not yield. The Skua unimpressed by his words the drop a dropping on his beak before knocking him from his pedestal. Soon after the Skua begin to harass the penguins from the air knocking them and causing chaos. The blitz attack by the predatory birds is short lived when the Adelie penguins arrive scaring them off. The elder having recovered from his abrupt fall sees the arriving penguins and beams at the sight at the solidity of the penguin nations. Relationships *'Allies': Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Eggbert the Elder, The Elders, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Lovelace, Erik, Seymour, Miss Viola, Atticus, Boadicea, Carmen, Sven, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, Wayne the Challenger, Humans *'Enemies': Mumble (formerly), Doomberg, Boss Skua, Skuas, Brokebeak, Francesco Trivia *In the draft, Noah is called Caruso. *He is the Big Bad of the first film and the Big Good of the second and third films. *Noah has a friend and supporter named Eggbert. *Noah is voiced by Hugo Weaving, who voiced Redskull from Captain America, and Noctus and Grimble from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. *Noah seems to have lived through four generations of Emperor penguins he, Memphis, Norma Jean, Mumble, and Erik though this would make him possibly the oldest living penguin in the series. *Noah is the leader of the elders. *Noah is the only penguin that has a hunched back. *Noah seems to have a scar seen as a diagonal bump near his beak on the right side of his face. *Noah speaks with a thick Scottish accent. *Noah is part of the Big Bad Ensemble. He is clearly the main threat to Mumble and the Aliens are the main antagonists of the movie and the main threat to the Penguins. *The only difference where Noah is voiced by Hugo Weaving, he has the same voice and tone as Noctus and Grimble from Legend of the Guardians, Elrond from Lord of the Rings and Rex from Babe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Elders Category:Anti-heroes Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters